Kate Sterling (don't sure what I should name it, this might stay)
by Raylee Kate
Summary: This is mostly an Original piece of work. But this is based off of a few books and I am still new at this as this is my first post. This is about a girl named Kate and just her trying to find her true self while still being similar to 3 different books. Hope you will read and enjoy!


Chapter One-

A bright light shows through my eyelids, I squint my eyes a little and find it hard to see. I close my eyes again and get out of bed while stretching. I yawn and look to my bedside where Nat sleeps soundly in her cage. I smile at her and then drag myself to my bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and brush my teeth while half awake. I read my many notes on the side of my mirror and pause for a second when I read one.

Celebration Party- tomorrow at 9:00...

I wrote this yesterday so tomorrow meaning today and it is supposed to be at nine!

I look at my clock and screech in horror as I realize it is eight fourty five (8:45). I only have fifteen minutes to get ready! Meaning I need to get dressed, take a shower and do some makeup while still having to look good in only fifteen minutes!

Oh I am so dead!

Panicked now I spit out my toothpaste and saliva, washing my mouth with water over and over till all of the toothpaste is out. I turn on the shower with my manipulation power to the temperature I want while looking through my many dresses trying to choose the perfect one.

I in the end choose a baby blue dress that matches the color of my eyes making me look rather cold like the Ice Queen. Just what I wanted.

Tonight a Celebration Party is supposed to happen as my Dad, The King, said would happen after our meeting. That meeting meaning an engagement, and when I mean engagement I mean as to I am getting married. Me, getting married off to another family only to help my father with ties to another kingdom, The Whirlwind Kingdom. Of course I am totally against this, but no one cares what I think, which is why I will make them regret this plan by being a cold and wicked person. As with this thinking I shouldn't even go especially if I don't want be there and at least be presentable. But my Father is another story as I have learned just to go with his plans since no matter what I do it will not be worth it in the end.

I am from the Atomic Kingdom as my Father is the King of it and that means I am a Princess here. Though most the time I feel like a prisoner, even though I am in such a pretty place, I still feel caged and locked in. There isn't much to do and I can't even leave, I am just like Rupunzel, but unlike her I sneak out every night and get to explore the streets of the place I was born.

I go through a hatch under my carpet that goes to places all over the castle, but I use it as an escape route. I go straight for a while and then go down a couple of flights of stairs only to get stuck at a wall of bricks. Most people think it is a dead end, but when your a Sterling you can do almost anything.

So what happens is I use my atomic manipulation and the wall just changes to whatever I want, normally being sand or dirt. Then once I go out the hole in the wall I am outside in the backyard garden. Since it is late no one is there except for two guards stationed at the back and front entrance. Maybe it isn't as heavily guarded as other castles, but it helps a great deal for escapes like these.

Straight after that I crawl under the fence a little ways from the back entrance behind some bushes. I have never been caught once yet and this has been going on for about seven years now. It is all cause my Dad doesn't care enough for me to watch my every move, not that I need it, as all he needs to watch is my older brother who is going to be King one of these days.

My older brother is about twenty years old now and for all I know could be older. I don't talk to my brother much any more since Mom died. Once Mom died I lost most of joy in this pit whole so I started to sneak out as I do now.

When Mom died though, Dad became more strict on Dan, which is what I call my brother, it's short for Daniel. She died while an attack was going on and she got crushed by a pile of rocks during the chaos while trying to get to the safe room. But what was bizzare about it was that she made a will before she died. She has never made a will because she thought she would never die till later in her life so she never made one, but she made one right before the attack, I wonder why she did it then? I feel though in the deepest parts of me that it was Dad. And even if it wasn't him, there is something different or wrong with him and something tells me I don't want to get involved with it.

I get in the shower and get myself cleaned up in five minutes tops, I grab my towel on the side and put my hair up. I look at my mirror again to make sure I didn't get it wrong as I do a lot.

Celebration Party- tomorrow at 9:00 P.M...

Awww great I did it again, it isn't nine in the morning, but nine o'clock at night! "Ugh," I say out in frustration. I did it again. Well, what do I do now?

No wonder the maids didn't come to wake me up.

I look through my dresser again and grab a plain shirt and a pair of jeans to go nicely with it. I put them on then go back into my bathroom and blow dry my hair. The lovely beach waves coming back to surface on my light brown hair. I look in the mirror at my face to make sure there are no pimples then I brush my hair one final time and I am off to the kitchen.

I walk out my bedroom door and into the corridor and while on my way I walk into Raylee, literally. I wasn't paying attention as I was thinking about what I should eat when I tripped over the heels of Raylee's shoes. Raylee is my only friend in this castle and is the "Lead Castle/ Gardner's" daughter. And while watching her you do notice that she does have quite a green thumb. She isn't a gardeners child for nothing

"Sorry, didn't see you there, I wasn't paying attention," I look down bashful at my simple mistake. Raylee smiles and looks down at me as she is a lot taller than me, it is not because she is fat, well she actually is really lean and tall, especially to me who is just really short.

"It is ok, you do not have to apologize, you did not do it on purpose after all, did you?" she queries me, gleeming. "No, of course I didn't," I smile playing along with the game.

"Anyways why were you so dazed off, you should be more careful, you do not want to accidentally run into someone like Zane. Of course that would end in you being dead meat on the ground and that would not be really pretty to look at."

Zane is another person who lives in this castle, he is the extra I guess. No one is sure where he came from either, just showed up one day and has stayed here since because when he came he was to young to work. He was always a loner and never really had any friends because of the way he acted. He was sometimes nice, but for some odd reason a lot of the time he was just plain rude. Out of no where sometimes he will be nice as always and then he does a total one eighty and changes to like another person. It is like he shares a body with another person, is that what you call being bipolar?

"Yeah, just thinking about tonight, not really quite ready, I mean Dante is a complete snob and just into himself. You know, that might work better, he should just marry himself, he would love the idea." I giggle at the thought of Dante always looking in a mirror kissing it and maybe doing other disturbing things, but besides that I can imagine that being splendid for everyone.

Dante is my supposed to be Fiancée who I am supposed to marry by my eighteenth birthday, but of course I am not going to let that happen, or at least I hope so.

"You know I can also see that myself, he would be a perfectly disgusting and great couple for himself, not that we get to choose though. What are you going to do about it nothing?" Raylee looks at me expecting a perfectly planned escape from this like I always do. But really with my Dad being part of it I am to scared to act it out, so I don't really know what is going to happen.

I stay silent and don't answer the question as I don't really have an answer.

"Ummm, Kate are you broken? You must have a plan, you always have one, that is what makes you special and unique and you." I scratch behind my ear and look down at the ground.

"No I don't really have one this time because of my Dad and all and I don't want to do anything bad or something, you understand my reasoning right?" Raylee gives a big sigh and moves her head back and forth pinching the bridge of her nose in an act of frustration and understandment.

"Girl, if you are going to let your Dad control your life then you are stuck marrying that snob of a man named Dante, the person who loves only himself. I know what he is like, but if you do not want this to happen you are going to have to stand up for yourself." Raylee always tells me the truth and really I know that it is true it is just hard, really hard, especially when you don't want to know the truth.

"I know, I know, it is just so difficult, I just don't trust him at all after what happened."

When I was really little one time I went into Dad's work room and saw a drink of something. He was always making weird concoctions of different drinks, them always being in weird bright colors and giving it to the people down in the dungeons. I never knew why he did it and still don't, but there were times where after someone drank one a day later they wouldn't be there. It made me curious and truthfully I did not really want to try one after finding them disappearing like that every once in a while.

Though while in his office this one time I saw a clear drink I thought it was water and I was frankly really thirsty, but I didn't want to go back to the kitchen to get it so I took a sip of it. I didn't think it would do any harm as all his drinks that he has made have been weird colors. But after sipping it an hour later my chest started to hurt and through the day it got worse, by dinner it was unbearable.

We were eating dinner when I finally gave way and I fainted right into my plate of food which was spaghetti that night, sadly. My head hurt and my chest and body completely ached, it was becoming incredibly hard to breathe too. My Dad came over to me as I was clutching my chest and tried to ask what was wrong. I was having a hard time even breathing and now I needed to speak. I clutched my teeth and tried explaining I drank a drink of his from his office, I came out really hush, but was all my dad needed to hear.

He grabbed my tiny body sprinting through many hallways and down stairs to a room full of weirdly colored drinks and testing tubes of chemicals that I didn't even know existed.

He layed me down on a metal table and with that I passed out. I don't really know what happened after that. It was dark and I only dreamed of nightmares that luckily I now can't even remember, but I shivered and shook the whole time, never once fully away from the pain. When I woke up the next time the pain was gone, but something felt off.

My Mom was by the bed and had fallen asleep in a chair with her head on the bed. I couldn't figure out what was wrong at that exact moment, but I sooner found out.

My Dad later came in and asked how I was, he was especially worried though if I felt weird or funny anywhere. I simply said no, though I actually did feel a bit funny, but I didn't find it unbearable or painful so I ignored it for that moment.

When my Mom woke up though and she went to give me hug I realized I couldn't feel her touch, I didn't feel anything, I couldn't feel the bed sheets or even the warmth of the covers. While my Mom hugged me I cried the most painful cry I might have ever had, I lost my sense of touch and it didn't seem like it was coming back. After that day I have lived with no sense of touch with no one finding out except for my Mother who has passed away already.

I always thought that it was my curse, what I deserved as I have no limit to my power. Everyone else in my family except Mom had the power of Atomic Manipulation with the one set back being they can't use it on living things. Though as I child I learned that unlike the rest of my family I didn't have that set back and I could use it on living things.

So when I lost my sense of touch I thought there was my set back, I can never feel any warmth or feel anyone I love ever again.

My set back is what made me change.

Hope you liked Chapter one of this, sorry if I missed spelled something or wrote something weirdly I got so excited to post this first ever post that I didn't want to check my grammar or anything.

As well I am still thinking of a name for this, don't quite no what it will be called. And if you wonder if this is fan art after something you are wrong cause this is totally original. If you are looking for something like that more than likely don't look for me as I will mostly post Originals. Though they are based off of other books that I have read with new characters, but in worlds and ideas similar to Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard, Carve The Mark by Veronica Roth, and Snow Like Ashes by Sara Raasch.

I hope that you like it and will read my future chapters!!!

-Raylee Kate


End file.
